


Ketch-22

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Ketch is persistent, Ketch is very alpha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Rena lives in the bunker with Sam and Dean, and Ketch has taken an interest in her. She knows he's manipulating things, but that's just drawing her in.





	1. Chapter 1

The heavy metal door scraped against the floor and pulled Rena's attention from the books in front of her.

"You got back quick," she called out.

"I didn't know you were expecting me," a British accent called back.

Rena stood, grabbed her gun, and pointed it at the entryway as Ketch walked in.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

He put his hands up as he strode toward her.

"This is a Men of Letters bunker. We have access."

"Stay put."

Ketch stopped walking. "I'm looking for Dean and Sam."

"They're on a job."

Ketch folded his arms and pursed his lips. "Aren't you supposed to pretend they're just a shout away so I won't hurt you?"

"Maybe if I were afraid of you."

"And you're not, of course." Ketch grinned and took a deep breath.

"Nope. So you can just turn around and leave."

"May I be honest with you?"

"I'd prefer you leave."

"Why would I leave when I really came to see you?"

"Me? Why?"

"Because the first time I saw you fight, I was in awe. Your skill, your movement was... graceful. Lethal. The Winchesters leave you down here doing research. You're like me."

"I'm nothing like you."

"You should be out there hunting. Killing."

"Except I kill monsters, not innocents."

"Is anyone truly innocent, Rena?"

"Oh, now you're Mr. Morality?"

"Quite the opposite, really. Morals are for the weak."

"Then what's the point of the Men of Letters? Why kill monsters? Why protect people?"

"Monsters go against natural order. Saving people is just a side effect."

"You're all sick."

"And yet, you won't pull the trigger. Why is that?"

"Because despite what you've done, you're human. I don't kill people."

Ketch took a step closer.

"But I will defend myself! Back off!"

"I don't want to harm you. I want you to fight with me."

"I'll pass."

"We would be an amazing pair, you and I."

"I already have amazing partners."

Ketch scoffed. "Ah, yes. The Winchesters."

"That's right."

"Tell me, do they know what a masterpiece you are? Truly? They couldn't possibly or they wouldn't leave you behind."

"I chose to stay behind on this one. I was injured two days ago."

The smirk on Ketch's face was gone. "Injured how?"

"What do you care?"

Ketch sighed. "Do I strike you as polite? I don't ask questions I don't want to know the answers to. And would you please put the gun down? I don't want an itchy trigger finger to be my demise."

Rena lowered the gun, but kept her finger near the trigger. "I was in a tangle with a demon who happened to have an angel blade. He caught me across my side before I shoved it through his throat."

Ketch smiled. "See... perfect. You enjoy it."

"Ok, you know what?" She pointed the gun at him again. "You've got three seconds to start walking."

Ketch took two steps forward.

"The other way!"

"You only told me to walk."

The barrel of Rena's gun was pressed into Ketch's chest.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. Kill me."

He stared down at her for a moment, then knocked the gun from her hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and spun her as he pulled her so that her back was against him.

Rena cried out with pain.

"Oh, come now. I didn't hurt you."

"I'm injured, you asshole!"

Ketch let her go and she put a hand to her side.

"Let me see it," he said.

"Go to hell."

"I probably will. Let me see your side."

Rena hesitated, but lifted the bottom of her shirt to expose her right side. Ketch stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This stitch work is awful," he said.

"Thanks. Kinda hard to do when you're bleeding and the pain is so bad you want to pass out."

"Where were your precious Winchesters?"

"It was a solo hunt, and they don't know about the injury."

"Ah, so you keep secrets from them."

"Only to stop them from worrying. Never anything important."

"You nearly dying isn't important?"

"I didn't nearly die."

"Darling," he said as he brushed a finger over her stitches, "the only thing that saved you was that the blade hit your rib. Half an inch lower and it would have run you through."

Rena let her shirt fall back down, but Ketch's hand stayed beneath it. He splayed his fingers across her lower back and pulled her closer.

"We would be so good together," he said.

"I told you, I already have a great team."

"I'm not talking about hunting."

Ketch leaned down and Rena stood still. Her brain screamed at her to knee the guy in the groin, but having him so close was throwing her off. She couldn't deny he was attractive or that she loved the way he looked in a suit.

His lips brushed over hers and she slapped him. Ketch grunted. He backed away just a step and rubbed his cheek.

"It's interesting that you chose only to slap me, when I know you have a knife in your waistband."

"How do you-"

He just winked before he backed away.

"You should be feeling better in a couple of days, yes? I'll make sure Sam and Dean have a hunt, courtesy of the Men of Letters, and I'll text you a location. Meet me there for a job... or don't. Your call. But, oh, I am hoping you show up."

"Don't hold your breath."

"Maybe I should. After all, you wouldn't let me die, would you?"

"There's a difference between killing you and letting you die of your own stupidity."

Ketch smiled, then sighed.

"You are feisty. I would love to channel that into something productive... or at least something fun."

"I'd hate to know what your idea of fun is."

"I think you would enjoy it."

He winked at her again and then was gone.

The text came fours days later. Sam and Dean were off on a job passed along to them by the Men of Letters. She wasn't sure why she lied about not feeling well. She should have gone with them, but she stayed behind.

Now she debated whether or not to meet up with Ketch. She waited half an hour to see if he would follow up, but he didn't. Just one text with a location. He was baiting her, and she knew it. She also knew, as she grabbed her keys and her jacket, that she would end up regretting her decision.

She wanted to smack the grin off of his face when she pulled her car in next to his in the hotel parking lot. He sat behind the wheel and stared straight ahead until Rena walked over and tapped on his window. He rolled down the glass and stared at her a moment.

"Get in."

"Yeah, sure. Sam and Dean have no clue where I am, you haven't told me where we're going or what we're up against, and I'm supposed to get into a car alone with you?"

Ketch got out of the car and stood in front of Rena. Her eyes traveled down his body before she could stop herself. He was in dark jeans and black leather, and it made her stomach flip.

He smiled at her reaction. "Did you think I wore a three-piece suit to fight monsters?"

She was determined not to let him win whatever this was. Her eyes snapped back to his.

"What are we going after?"

"It's a wraith."

"How far?"

"About fifteen minutes from here."

"I'll take my own car."

"Yes, because more cars are less conspicuous. Just get in." He motioned to his car and Rena crossed her arms over her chest. "Please?"

"You need to work on your begging."

Rena got in the car on the passenger side, and Ketch slid back behind the wheel.

"My apologies. Begging is one thing I don't have much practice in."


	2. Chapter 2

Rena went straight for the bathroom mirror when they got back to Ketch's hotel room. She lifted her shirt and stared at the thin trail of blood, but when Ketch walked in she lowered her shirt.

"Well?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"Sure you are."

Ketch closed the distance between them in two large steps and lifted her shirt. Rena tried to shove him away, but he held tight to the hem and examined her healing wound. His fingers brushed her waist and she closed her eyes. Ever since she killed the wraith she was on edge, and his proximity was threatening to push her over.

"You popped a stitch."

"I'm fine."

"So you've said. Wait here."

Ketch came back with a small bag and pulled out a plastic kit.

"What's that?"

"I'm going to remove those stitches and do it properly."

"Who asked you?"

"Look, I get that you hate me. But is it that hard to see that I am _trying_ to help you? Must you always be on the defensive?"

Rena blew out a breath and lifted her shirt. "Fine."

Ketch shrugged out of his leather jacket and tossed it onto the bed, then he scooped Rena up and sat her on the bathroom counter. When he tried to remove her shirt she shoved him away.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"This would be much easier without having to worry about your shirt being in the way. We're both adults, are we not?"

Rena carefully removed her shirt and leaned back to give Ketch room to work.

"The problem is," Ketch said, "that you've only got four stitches here. There should have been another in the center."

"I was exhausted, bleeding, and in pain."

"Yes, I can imagine. Yet you did what needed to be done, didn't you?"

"That's what we do."

"We?"

"Me, Dean, and Sam."

"Ah... yes."

Ketch removed the existing stitches, cleaned the area again, and put three new stitches.

"The edges have healed enough," he said. "These three should keep you closed up."

"Thanks."

Ketch looked up in surprise. "You are most welcome."

He smoothed a strip of surgical tape over the wound as an extra precaution. When his fingers brushed over her stomach Rena shivered. She pushed herself to the edge of he counter to get off, but Ketch didn't move. He put one hand on her waist and lifted her face with the other.

Part of Rena wanted to push him away, but there was a part of her that found him so sexy that she couldn't bring herself to do it. There was the part of her that spent the entire car ride to the hotel fighting the urge to straddle him while he drove. There was the part of her that dreamed of him the night he found her in the bunker alone. The part that wondered what would have happened had she allowed him to kiss her.

So, this time, she let him. When she kissed him back, Ketch wrapped an arm around her and pulled her flush against him. Rena wrapped her legs around him and pushed his shirt up until Ketch pulled it off. She pulled his lips back to hers and ran her hands through his hair and down his back. He kissed down her neck to the swell of her breasts and Rena removed her bra. Ketch groaned and took her face in his hands.

"Do you know how insanely sexy you are?"

"Show me," she whispered.

She pulled his lips back to hers and he lifted her from the counter and carried her to the bed. Their clothes came off and Ketch climbed over her. He stopped to brush his thumb over her stitches.

"Can't have you thrashing about, can we?"

He pushed her knees up and pinned them against her as the thrust into her. She tried to meet his thrusts, but he pinned her tighter beneath him and kissed her neck.

"Let me do the heavy lifting. Enjoy the ride."

Rena let herself go and tried to reciprocate by kissing Ketch's neck and running her hands over every inch of skin she could reach. She moaned and whimpered through her orgasm, and Ketch grunted through his last few thrusts. When Rena stopped trembling he pulled her legs around him and kissed down her neck.

Rena ran a hand through her hair. "What did we just do?"

"Had amazing sex," he said as he kissed her jaw.

She shoved at his shoulders. "Get off."

"Darling, I never expected you to be a user," he said.

"I'm not using you; I couldn't control myself."

She pushed at his shoulders again, and Ketch rolled off of her.

"Careful," he said. "That stitching is better, but that doesn't mean you should test their strength."

Rena got out of bed and pulled on her clothes. "This was a mistake."

"Didn't feel like a mistake. Didn't sound like one, either. Those noises you were making were delicious."

She threw his jacket at him. "Asshole. You know that wraith touched me. I remember Sam telling me about a wraith they went up against. She made them crazy... boosted all the chemicals in their brains, like dopamine, because it made them taste better."

Ketch laughed. "You think what happened between us was due to a boost in some hormone?"

"What else?"

Ketch stood in front of her, still naked. "You wanted me."

"You're an egomaniac."

"Wraiths don't create feelings. Sure, she may have given you a little encouragement, if she did, in fact, boost your dopamine, but increased dopamine does not equal lust. It could affect you in any number of ways. Not to mention that it would have started fading when we killed it. You, my naughty girl, wanted me."

"You're wrong."

"Fine. Ask your precious Winchesters when you see them again. In the meantime," he said as he lay down on the bed and grinned, "care to go again?"

Rena strode to the bed and pulled back to slap him, but he caught her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. When she struggled to get up he rolled her over and pinned her to the bed.

"I allowed you to slap me once. Don't let it become a habit. Hate me. Hate yourself. You haven't done anything you didn't decide to do. I gave you a location, and you decided to come. I kissed you, and you decided to kiss me back. You decided not to stop me when I brought you to bed. On the contrary, you seemed quite eager. So..." he ran his nose along her jaw before he let her up, "I'll send you another location soon, and you can decide then if you want to see me again."

Rena grabbed her keys and left without looking back.

Sam and Dean got back to the bunker a couple days later. At dinner that night, she decided to take Ketch's advice.

"Hey, guys? You remember that wraith you hunted in the nut house?"

"How could we forget?" Dean said.

"It made you crazy, right?"

"Not really," Sam said. "The wraith just ups the production of certain hormones. How they affect you depends on your circumstance, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were in a mental hospital. We were surrounded by crazy people, and pretending to be crazy ourselves."

"Though, let's face it," Dean said, "we're not the sanest people in the world, anyway."

Sam scoffed. "Right."

"So, you're saying that the wraith just increased chemicals and the chemicals enhanced stuff already in your brain?"

"Basically. Why? You after something?"

"No... no, I was just doing some reading while you guys were gone, and I came across some stuff on wraiths. I remembered you guys went up against one, but couldn't remember all the details. Just curious."


	3. Chapter 3

Rena spent the next six days trying to put Ketch out of her mind. She tried, but she failed. She kept imagining his hands on her, and the way his body felt on top of hers, and his lips... the man could kiss.

Every time he entered her thoughts she got angry. At him. At herself. Why was she attracted to him? Why did he want her? She didn't trust him. She didn't like him. But she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She didn't hesitate when the text came. He was an hour away. This time the address came with a room number. She grabbed her coat and keys and went to the garage. She would send Sam a text that she was helping a friend. She couldn't bring herself to lie to their faces. Another reason she hated her attraction to Ketch. They wouldn't understand. Hell, she didn't understand it herself.

She texted Ketch that she was on her way. Half an hour later she got a text back that told her an extra key was waiting for her at the desk. She should get it and come straight up.

She followed his instructions. He was siting on the sofa in a large suite. He was wearing a grey suit, had his ankle crossed over his thigh, and a drink in his hand.

"Care for a drink?"

"No thanks," she said. "What are we after this time?"

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

Ketch stood and ambled toward her.

"This isn't a business call."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because you made a decision."

"Yeah, to hunt."

"Interesting. Did you tell the Winchesters you were going off to hunt?"

"I did."

"With me?"

Rena didn't answer, and Ketch grinned. She wasn't sure if she wanted to smack it off his face or kiss it off.

"I'm leaving."

"Wait," he said as he grabbed her arm. "Hear me out."

Rena folded her arms and waited.

"You don't trust me, and I can't say that I blame you. I haven't given you much reason to, other than redoing your stitches." He refilled his glass and poured a second glass for Rena. "So, I thought we could... talk. I will answer any questions you have that don't involve Men of Letters secrets."

"What makes you think I want to get to know you?"

"You don't. Believe me."

Rena narrowed her eyes at him before sipping the drink.

"You're too stuffy," she said.

"I'm sorry?"

"I saw you in jeans and leather. This posh thing," she said as she gestured to his outfit, "has to go."

"You want me to strip?"

"I want you to loosen up."

Rena pulled at the knot in his tie until it came loose. Then she undid the top buttons of his dress shirt and tousled his hair.

"There," she said.

"Was there a point to that?"

"Sure. It makes you more human."

"Being sloppy?"

"Exactly."

It also made him sexier, but she wasn't about to admit that.

He motioned to the sofa. "Have a seat?"

They sat quietly for a moment. Rena had a million questions running through her mind, but only one seemed to keep surfacing.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because I want _you_. You are an amazing hunter. I don't always agree with how you work, but when you're fighting, in the thick of it, it's breathtaking."

"You talk like it's some kind of art."

"Oh, but it is."

"There's nothing artful about being covered in blood and guts."

"I'm talking about the skill. It's like fencing. Would you say that's an art?"

Rena shrugged. "I guess it can be. But actual sword fighting is different."

"But it's not." Ketch became animated. He put down his drink and turned a bit to face Rena. "The art of the craft is used on the battlefield."

"Yeah, well, I never took fencing or learned any fighting techniques."

"That makes what you do even more amazing. You have a natural skill."

"You really get off on this stuff, don't you?"

Ketch's excitement deflated. "To put it crassly."

"Did you learn techniques?"

"Many."

"Where?"

"All of my training was done by the Men of Letters, in England."

"How old were you?"

"Just a boy when I started. Very young."

"And they had you fighting that young?"

Ketch stared down into his drink. "Weakness is frowned upon, then stomped out. It was beat or be beaten."

"That's awful."

"That's strength."

"That's not strength. That's cruel. Those people you beat? Who were they?"

"Classmates, mostly."

"Were any of them your friends?"

"Some."

"Yet you fought them?"

"Yes."

"Did you hurt them?"

"Yes."

"And you felt no remorse?"

"Remorse is for the weak."

"Wow," she whispered. "No wonder you are the way you are. These people turned you into a stone cold killer. Have you ever cared about any-"

His lips on hers cut her off. She pushed him away enough to speak.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bored with this conversation."

His lips were back on hers and he moved closer to her. Rena pushed aside all the warning bells going off in her head. She blindly set her glass down, grabbed his loosened tie and pulled him on top of her as she lay back. Ketch pulled off his suit jacket as they kissed, and Rena reached for his belt. He pulled out of the kiss and stared at her, his breath coming in short bursts against her mouth. His hand slid up her neck, caressed her cheek, then slid into her hair before he kissed her again. Rena unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands along his chest and abs.

"Decision time," he said. "Shall we move this to the bedroom?"

"Yes."

Ketch stood and lifted Rena into his arms. After he placed her on the bed he removed his clothes, and Rena did the same. This time, Rena moved with Ketch, making him moan. After a while she pushed at his chest, but Ketch grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"You made your decision, Rena."

"I'm not trying to stop you. I'm trying to get you on your back."

"Oh? Think you can handle it?"

He flipped them over and pulled Rena's legs to straddle him. He thrust up into her, and she moaned.

"I'm still in control," he said.

Rena stayed on top until her legs felt weak, and Ketch knew. He flipped her onto her back again, and they were soon just a tangle of limbs, breathing heavily into each other's necks.

When Ketch rolled onto his back, Rena thought of leaving. But what would it matter? She would just come back like she did this time. There was something about this man she couldn't resist.

She moved to his side, kissed his chest, and draped a leg over his. Ketch sighed and pulled her closer.

"That was amazing, darling."

"It was."

"And this is much nicer than last time."

"Didn't take you for someone who likes 'nice'."

"I do like to leave a woman satisfied. Odds are I didn't do that if she's running out the door."

"I think you know that wasn't the reason I left."

"I know. You still don't trust me, do you?"

Rena sat up and looked into his eyes. "Should I?"

"Probably not."

"I don't get you."

"There's nothing to get. I am what I am."

"But what are you? You want me to get to know you, but tell me I don't want to. You want me to trust you, but you tell me I shouldn't."

"Just being honest."

"You didn't let me finish asking my last question."

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever cared for anyone? Ever?"

"Yes."

"You want to elaborate?"

"No."

"Was it a friend? Or a girlfr-"

Ketch flipped her onto her back and pinned her down. His hand went to her throat, and his fingers flexed, then spread before he slipped them around to the back of her neck.

"I said, no."

"Understood."

Ketch's lips ghosted over hers.

"Still not afraid of me?" he asked.

"No."

"You sure that's smart?"

"Probably not."

His hand slipped back to her throat, but just rested there.

"You like the danger, don't you?"

"Maybe."

"You trust me not to hurt you."

"In this moment, yes."

"I think you're more like me than you care to admit."

He kissed a trail down between her breasts to her stitched side. He ran a gentle finger over the area before he kissed the underside of her breast, and Rena marveled at the contradiction in his behavior.

"Do you like being feared?"

He smiled up at her. "Quite."

"Do you want me to fear you?"

He grazed his teeth over her breast, then captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"I just want you," he said. "I don't care if you fear me or not."

"Why do you want me?"

"I've already told you."

"No, you said you admire my fighting style. Why do you want me _this_ way?" She rolled her hips for emphasis.

Ketch grunted. "If I may be crass?"

"Sure."

"You make me horny as hell."

Rena laughed. "I knew there was a regular guy in there somewhere."

Ketch's phone buzzed on the bedside table. He picked it up and groaned. "It's work. I have to go."

"Now?"

"Duty calls."

He got out of bed and grinned at her. "Care to join me in a shower?"

"No. I guess I'll get out of here."

"Take all the time you want. In fact, I wouldn't mind if you were still here when I return."

"Thanks, but I've got better things to do than wait around for you to get back."

"Touché."


	4. Chapter 4

The next text message came just two days later. It said, "Same location."

Rena was heavy into research with the guys, and she knew she couldn't leave them again. She replied back, "Can't."

"Why not?"

"Working."

"Don't care."

"Tough."

Ketch didn't respond after that, and she got back to work. Dean picked up dinner and the three of them ate while they worked. It was well after midnight when Rena started seeing double.

"Guys... we've been at this almost twenty hours. I can't see straight anymore."

"Me either," Sam said as he closed the book in front of him.

"Bed time," Dean said.

"It is for me. Goodnight, guys."

They said goodnight, and Rena went to her room. She pulled her shirt off over her head and a hand covered her mouth from behind. She slammed her foot down on the inside of the intruder's foot. When he backed away she put all her force into throwing her elbow back. When that doubled the figure over, she spun into a kick, knocking the man to the ground. She was lunging for her gun when a familiar English accent called out.

"Do you always treat guests this way?"

"Ketch? How the hell did you get in here?"

"I told you," he said as he stood, "we have access." He dusted off his pants as if she hadn't just worked him over.

"You son-of-a-bitch. What are you doing here?"

"You ignored my text."

"No, I declined your text. There's a difference."

"Well, I figured since you couldn't come to me, I would come to you."

Ketch locked the door.

"You can't be here. Sam and Dean sleep right down the hall."

"I thought you liked the danger?"

He strode toward her and popped open the button on her jeans as he kissed her neck.

"This isn't fair," she said.

"Knowing that those two are just meters away, and the way you make those noises... Well, it will certainly be a challenge."

He slipped his hand down the front of her pants. She gripped his arms to steady herself, and bit her bottom lip to stifle a moan. After a moment he stopped and stood in front of her, not touching her at all.

"Should I leave?"

Rena grabbed his neck with both hands and pulled him into a kiss.

"I want you," she whispered. "Even if you do play dirty."

Ketch smiled and pushed down her jeans. They were soon both naked and tangled together in bed. Ketch spent most of Rena's climax with a hand over her mouth, trying to smother her cries and moans. He buried his face in Rena's neck and the pillow beneath her head.

When they caught their breath, Ketch pulled Rena to him so that she was almost on top of him. Her leg draped over his and her arm across his waist.

"I'm sorry I attacked you," Rena said, "but you can't put your hand over a woman's mouth that way."

"Are you serious? Darling, that was a turn on. I told you I love to watch you fight."

"Yeah, but you were on the receiving end of it."

"I got to feel all that strength." Ketch looked down at her with hungry eyes. "I need to get you into the training room. We could have lots of fun."

"You're twisted."

"Am I? You're telling me you don't get turned on when I overpower you?"

"That's what I'm saying."

Ketch flipped her onto her back and pinned her down with her hands above her head. She struggled against him, but couldn't move.

"Knowing that you're at my mercy," he whispered. He kissed her jaw and worked down her neck. "Knowing that I could do anything I want to you?"

Rena moaned and Ketch covered her mouth with his to drown it out.

"You love it," Ketch said. "So, tell me, who is twisted?"

"Let me go," she whispered.

"No, I don't think so."

He pulled her hands down to her sides and moved down enough to take her breast into his mouth.

"You're still mine," he said.

He released one arm and reached for her neck. His hand stretched as if he were trying to decide whether to grab hold or not.

"Damn, you drive me crazy," he said with a sigh.

"I thought you were long past crazy."

Ketch looked into her eyes and grinned. "Nice to meet you Pot. I'm Kettle."

Rena smiled, and couldn't contain the laugh. "Ok," she said. "I admit I'm not all that sane."

"That's why we're a perfect fit."

Ketch pulled her leg onto his hip and they joined together again. Rena fought the urge to scream out when Ketch shifted her hips beneath him and hit that spot over and over again. Ketch alternated keeping her quiet by kissing her and putting his hand over her mouth. Just before her orgasm rolled through her, Ketch's hand covered her. He leaned down next to her ear and growled.

"You just can't keep quiet, can you? You like the way I feel inside you?"

Rena moaned and whimpered.

"Do you like that we could be caught if they hear you scream?"

Rena grazed her teeth over his hand and he pulled it away.

"Just shut up an-"

He kissed her hard and shifted her hips again. She cried out into his mouth, and they were soon limp in each other's arms.

Ketch kissed at her neck. He let his hand trail down her arm and laced their fingers together. The gesture caught Rena off guard. In that moment she was more nervous than when his hand had been at her throat.

Ketch hummed deep in contentment as they kissed. He rolled onto his back and pulled Rena on top of him to straddle his hips. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Ketch rubbed her thighs.

"You are a giant contradiction," she said.

"How so?"

"You go from looking like you're two seconds away from choking me, to this."

"This?"

"Gentle."

Ketch chuckled. "I don't think I've ever been accused of being gentle."

"Really? Not even by that person you cared about?"

Ketch sat up, and with one hand at the back of her head he covered her mouth with the other.

"Do you _want_ me to strangle you? Is that it?" His hand moved to her throat. "Because it would be nothing for me to oblige."

"Could you do it?"

"In a heartbeat."

"No remorse?"

"None."

She believed him, and yet something in his eyes made her think he might hesitate.

"Do you _want_ to do it?"

"Strangle you?"

"Yes."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"This isn't the first time you've had your hand at my throat."

"You provoke me."

"So, you want to."

"If I wanted to do it, I would have done it already." He lowered his hand to her breast. "Why would I want to destroy someone who brings me pleasure?"

"What if you were ordered to?"

Ketch eyed her for a moment. His lips brushed over hers and he exhaled.

"I always follow orders," he said. "Stay on their good side, and we have nothing to worry about."

"And how do I stay on their good side?"

"Don't get in their way."

Rena ran her hand down his chest.

"And if I tie you up and keep you here as my sex slave? Would that get in their way?"

Ketch smiled and lay back. "Darling, I don't think I would care at that point."

"You would let me tie you up?"

"No. Years of self-preservation wouldn't allow it."

Rena lay at his side. "I'm exhausted."

Ketch pulled her lips to his then tucked her head under his chin.

"Sleep."

"Can I trust you here with all of us asleep?"

"I won't leave this bed. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Rena woke with Ketch pressed against her back. His arm was draped over her, his fingers wrapped around the wrist of her hand resting on her pillow. His legs were tucked in tight behind hers. When she tried to move, his grip tightened.

"Ketch?"

There was no response. She moved again, and the grip tightened more. His breath fanned across her ear and cheek as his steady breathing became faster.

She tried moving again, and his hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Move and you die," he whispered.

"Ketch?"

Rena turned quickly in his arms, and his hold on her wrist fell away. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're using the bed as a bouncy house?"

"Maybe because you just said you would kill me?"

"I said no such thing."

"You grabbed my wrist and said 'move and you die.'"

"I grabbed your wrist?"

"Yeah. Pretty hard, too."

Ketch lifted her reddened wrist and pressed it to his lips.

"So, what was that?" she asked.

"Nightmare, I guess."

"You have nightmares?"

"I am human. You've said so yourself."

"Sorry. I just... you don't strike me as the type to fear anything."

"It wasn't fear."

"Bad memory?"

"Something like that."

She ran her hand down his arm. "Does it have anything to do with that person you cared about?"

Ketch glared at her. "You're like a dog with a bone."

"You said you would answer any questions I had."

"Not this."

"Well, at least you didn't try to strangle me this time."

Ketch ran a hand through his hair and glanced at the clock as he rolled onto his back. "It's too early to strangle anyone."

Rena smiled and moved closer to him. "So, you're not a morning person."

"More of a night owl."

"Me, too."

"Then why are we awake right now?"

"Because someone threatened to kill me."

"Well, I promise I won't kill you. At least not for the next two hours. Now, if you don't mind..."

He turned Rena so that she faced away from him, and he pressed himself close as he had been when she woke up.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you like to cuddle?"

He nuzzled her neck and brushed his thumb over her hip. "I like the feel of a warm body."

The buzzing of Ketch's phone woke Rena several hours later.

"Damn," he muttered. He got out of bed and pulled his clothes back on.

Rena rubbed at her eyes. "Something wrong?"

"I overslept. Missed a meeting."

"I'll bet that doesn't happen very often."

"Never, actually. I'll be questioned."

"For being late? What will you tell them?"

"I'll come up with something."

"You won't mention me?"

"Tell them that I'm banging the Winchester protege?"

"Well, nice to know what you really think of me."

"Darling, I don't have time to soothe your wounded feelings, but you know what I think of you, and that is not it."

"Hmmm."

Ketch sighed. "I still have to get out of here unseen and get to my bike. I have no time for this."

"Understood."

Ketch opened the bedroom door, checked to make sure it was clear, and left without another word.

It was just after ten o'clock by the time Rena made it to the kitchen. She fixed herself a quick breakfast, and was eating when Dean walked in.

"'Morning," he said.

"'Morning."

"So, uh... I passed by your room early this morning. Sounded like you were talking."

"A friend called."

"I heard a guy's voice, too."

"I had him on speaker."

"Look, Rena, I'm the last to judge, but you know you can't bring one-nighters here. This place is supposed to be secure."

"Dean, trust me when I tell you I didn't bring anyone here."

"That was an early call for a friend."

"He wants me in on a case. I told him I was helping you guys right now."

The next two weeks passed without any contact from Ketch. Rena worked a couple of jobs with Sam and Dean, and one on her own. She wanted to keep busy to keep Ketch off her mind. She imagined his lack of contact meant their little fling was over, and part of her couldn't stop dwelling on the loss.

A text finally came with a location, and a follow-up that read "30 min. No declining. Don't care if you're busy."

She noticed the location had no room number, and wondered if this was a job. Thirty minutes didn't give her much time. She told the guys she got an urgent text and had to leave. They questioned, of course. Did she need their help? Was everything okay? She tried to make sure they weren't worried, but left as fast as she could.

The location was a grocery store. She pulled her car into a slot next to Ketch on his motorcycle and rolled down the window.

"What's up?"

"Hop on."

"Excuse me?"

"Leave your car. Hop on."

He held out an extra helmet as she got out of her car. "It's not really built for two, so you'll have to hang on tight."

Rena climbed on and wrapped her arms around his waist. She let her mind wander as he wound his way through traffic for the next twenty minutes. She focused on his movements as his weight shifted to balance the bike, and the feel of him moving against her.

Their destination was a hotel.

"No monsters to hunt?" she asked as she handed him the helmet.

He didn't answer, but crooked his finger for her to follow and went inside. He bypassed the counter and went straight for the elevator. She followed. He kept an indifferent, professional manner until they were inside the room. As soon as the door clicked shut his mouth was on hers, his hands in her hair. They never made it to the bedroom. They fell onto the sofa and pulled at each other's clothes, still half dressed as their bodies joined together.

Ketch moved them so that Rena was on top as their breathing slowed.

"Did you miss me?" he asked with a smile.

"Was I supposed to?"

He tugged her bottom lip with his thumb. "No."

"Do you ever not get a suite?"

"Why wouldn't I get a suite?"

"It's cheaper, for one."

"Money is not an issue."

"Less pretentious-"

"I won't apologize for enjoying nice things."

"Do you ever apologize for anything?"

"Not really."

He pulled her lips to his and they kissed for a while. Rena played with the collar of his t-shirt.

"So," she said, "what was with me leaving my car behind?"

"I told you they would question why I was late to that meeting."

Rena nodded.

"Well, I came up with a brilliant cover, if I may say so myself. I stopped any contact with you for a few weeks in case they were watching me."

"Were they?"

"Probably."

"But you don't know for sure?"

"No. That's why I had you leave your car behind. It's easier to lose people on a bike."

"Why take the risk?"

"Horny, darling," he said with a grin. "I wanted to see you."

"Hmmm... just wanted to bang your protege, huh?"

Ketch groaned. "I think we both know if all I wanted was a toss in the sheets I could have found that anywhere."

"Then what is this?"

"Two people with shared interests having a very good time."

"I can live with that."

"Wonderful. We do have a monster to go after, by the way."

"Really?"

"Vampire nest. Six hours from here."

"Six hours?"

"Yes. Official Men of Letters assignment for me, so they won't be expecting me back until it's done. We can take a day and... oversleep," he said with a grin. "I take it the Winchesters aren't expecting you back soon?"

"Not really, no."

"There you have it."

"Please tell me we're not taking your motorcycle on this six hour drive."

"No, my car is around back."

"So," she slid her hand under his shirt, "you and me alone for a couple days?"

"If you don't count the vampires."

"How many we talking?"

"At least five. Probably more."

"Just the two of us?"

"We can handle it. Our skills and my toys... hard to beat."

"You are such an egomaniac."

Ketch ran a hand over her bare bottom. "I'm only stating fact, and it wasn't all about me. I was talking about you as well. If I had said that about someone other than myself it would be a compliment."

"Not to inflate that ego, but it's true. You are skilled."

"And so are you."

He pulled her lips to his. His hands slid down her back to her thighs, and he pulled her to straddle him.

"What do you say? Once more before we hit the road?"

He grinned, and Rena couldn't help but laugh before she kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ketch drove up to another hotel and pulled a key card from the glove compartment.

"There's a side entrance with almost no traffic. We'll take the stairs to avoid being seen covered in blood."

"You like to plan out every detail beforehand, don't you?"

"As much as possible, but a certain degree of flexibility is required with this job."

"Agreed, but I love your foresight. And if you weren't covered in blood right now I would kiss you, because I can't wait to get to a shower."

"Don't let the blood stop you, love," he said with a grin.

"Sorry, not happening."

Rena half expected Ketch to join her in the shower, but he left her alone to get clean. There had been nine vampires, and she took out half of them herself. Blood was in her hair, down her neck and chest, on her hands... she wondered for a moment if it would all come off as she watched red-stained water circle the drain.

Finally clean, she left her hair wet and pulled on a soft robe that hung on the back of the door. Ketch was sitting on a towel on the sofa to avoid staining the fabric with blood. He took one look at Rena and groaned.

"If I weren't in desperate need of a shower right now..."

"But you are. I'll still be here when you get out," she said with a smile.

She blow-dried her hair while Ketch was in the shower, then took a good look around the room for the first time. Ketch's suitcase was lying open on a rack. She was tempted to peek through it, but decided to respect his privacy. After all, she hoped he gave her the same respect. Though she didn't have a bag on this trip, having left her car behind. Ketch had supplied everything she needed. Including a change of clothes. How he knew her size she could only imagine. She curled up on the bed and sighed. The ache in her muscles from fighting was starting to take hold.

She was dozing off when the bed dipped behind her. Ketch kissed her cheek and squeezed her hip.

"I thought he were going to celebrate a successful hunt?"

"I'm exhausted."

He pulled her onto her back and pulled her robe open. He had just a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I'm still running on adrenaline," he said. "Such a rush, watching you take on three vampires at once. So incredibly sexy."

"Well, I'm glad you stepped in."

"Despite what you may think of me, I won't allow you to be hurt. I hope you know that."

"I think I do now." Rena stared into his eyes a moment. "Ketch..."

He put a finger to her lips. "Arthur."

"Is that a good idea? Wouldn't the Men of Letters frown upon that kind of familiarity with an American hunter?"

"When we're alone like this, what's the harm?"

She lowered her eyes from his, but he lifted her face back up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know you well enough to know that's a lie. I have ways of making people talk."

"I thought you wouldn't let me get hurt?"

"Different situations call for different tactics. I won't hurt you, but I might bring you to the brink of extreme pleasure, then stop just before you find release."

"You really are an ass."

"If you talk, I won't be."

She hesitated just a moment as Ketch's hand slid down her side.

"You asking me to call you Arthur... it's... intimate."

"Darling, we've been intimate several times now."

"I'm not talking about sex. I'm talking about-"

She stopped herself. Ketch brushed a thumb over her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I know what you're talking about," he whispered against her lips. "Call me Arthur."

"Us together is wrong on so many levels."

"But it feels so very right."

"It does... Arthur."

Ketch groaned and buried his face in her neck as he lay on top of her. He pulled the towel from his waist and tossed it to the floor. Rena sighed as he kissed and licked at her neck. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'll tell the guys about us."

Ketch's body stiffened. He rolled over onto his back and ran his hands over his face.

"Darling, first of all, mentioning the Winchesters is a definite mood-killer."

Rena chuckled. "Sorry."

"Secondly, as much as you didn't want them to know about us before, they absolutely cannot know about us now."

"Why not? I don't want to keep lying to them."

"The people who give me orders... if they think for a second they can use you to keep me in line, they will."

"Why would they? I thought you always follow orders?"

"They sometimes set up random little tests to make sure our allegiances haven't shifted."

"Sam and Dean would never say anything."

"It's best for you, and for them, if they simply don't know."

"I don't like it. I don't like lying to them."

"Comes with the territory, I'm afraid. Of course, you can always decide to call this off."

Rena blew out a breathe and stared at the ceiling. "That would be the easiest thing to do."

"It would."

"No lying. No sneaking. I'd be in no more danger than I usually am with the life I live."

"All true."

"But..."

"But?"

Rena straddled his hips and kissed him. He pulled the lapels of her open robe until she lay flat on top of him.Â He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him until she broke away for air.

"But I wouldn't have this."

"No, you wouldn't."

"I don't like that, either."

"Can't have it both ways, darling."

"This would be so much easier if I still hated your guts."

"You hated me?"

"Well, yeah. Just like you hated me... and all American hunters."

Ketch tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I never hated you. The attraction was immediate."

"Well, attraction is different."

"And when I saw you in action..." Ketch exhaled, "you can't imagine how little I hated you, despite your association with the Winchesters."

"You certainly hate them, don't you?"

"Let's not talk about them. They're your friends, and I'd like to focus on you and me at the moment."

Rena nodded. Ketch pulled her lips to his for a soft kiss, and she removed her robe. His hands traveled all over her body.

"Can I stay on top?" she whispered.

"Absolutely."

To Rena's surprise, Ketch let her have control. His eyes stayed open and on her the whole time. It was only when she started trembling that he flipped them over and took charge.

"Gorgeous," he whispered in her ear.

"Arthur..."

As they lay together that night, Rena considered everything Ketch said: he never hated her; he wouldn't allow her to get hurt. And the things he hadn't said, like the shift in his behavior. What was once a release fueled by adrenaline and attraction had turned into something more. He talked, though he didn't share much of himself. There was an affection behind his touch that surprised her more and more.

He had her more confused than ever. She trusted Arthur with her life. Yet, she knew that Mr. Ketch would kill her with just one order.


	7. Chapter 7

Rena's phone woke her. Ketch pulled her tighter from behind.

"Don't answer it."

"Tempting, but I have to."

"Says who?"

Rena checked the caller ID. "It's Dean. I don't want them to worry."

"Put it on speaker."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Rena answered the call on speaker.

"Where the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"Hello to you, too."

"Your car is in a store parking lot and you're not there."

"We're worried about you, Rena," Sam said.

"I'm fine, guys. I rode with my friend."

"Yeah," Dean said, "who is this friend?"

"No one you guys know. But I'm fine. Seriously. I'll be back in a couple of days."

"We're leaving town on a case," Sam said. "That's how we saw your car."

"Then I'll see you when you get back to the bunker."

"Seriously, Rena," Sam said. "You're ok?"

"You're not in some funky town, are you?" Dean asked.

"No. I'm fine. Really, guys."

"All right," Sam said. "We'll see you in a few days."

"Bye, guys."

Rena disconnected the call and Ketch was on top of her.

"They sound concerned," he said.

"They are. They worry about me. It's what friends do."

"I've never been that concerned over a friend. Have you slept with them, too?"

"Excuse me?"

"It would make sense. You live with them. You've hunted with them. Perhaps you celebrate with them the same way you do with me, hmm?"

"Are you jealous?"

"Are you deflecting?"

"Are you?"

Ketch grinned. "Why would I be jealous?"

"I don't know, _Arthur_. It seemed to me that we moved past bed buddies."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"And you haven't answered mine."

"I asked you first."

"No, I haven't slept with either of them. I have a rule about not sleeping with people I work with."

Ketch laughed. "Then what do you call this?" He rolled his hips against hers.

"Initially, I would have called it a mistake."

"And now?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Fine. Perhaps I felt a small surge of jealousy at their concern for you."

"But why?"

"The way they worry over you seems so... intimate, as you like to put it."

"It is intimate, but not in the same way. It's personal, between friends."

"And this thing between us? This mistake? What would you call it now?"

Rena stared at him. What could she possibly say that wouldn't sound mushy as hell?

"I would call it... opportunity."

"Opportunity?"

"For something more."

Ketch grinned and ran his nose alongside hers before he kissed her.

"Are you hungry, love?"

"Very."

Ketch got out of bed and pulled on a robe. "Take a peek at the menu and I'll order breakfast."

"Room service?"

"Of course. I told you, money is not an issue." He leaned over and kissed her. "With me, you'll live the high life."

"I don't care about that."

"What do you care about?"

"If I am, in fact, _with_ you... I care about getting to know you."

"You know all you need to know."

"I only know that you're a British Man of Letters, an excellent hunter, and an amazing lover."

He lay next to her on top of the covers. "What else is there to know?"

"You cared for someone once."

Ketch sighed. "This again?"

"What happened?"

"Let it go, Rena."

"I won't let it go."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

She smiled. "Was it a friend?"

"She was... more than a friend."

"Will you tell me about her?"

"Why do you want to know about some woman from my past?"

"Because I think it will help me learn more about you. You're a mystery, Mr. Ketch."

"I'm quite simple, actually. Eat, sleep, kill, repeat."

"Tell me about her."

Ketch sighed and propped himself against the headboard. Rena sat up next to him and he put his arm around her.

"We were schoolmates. Grew up together, really. The older we got, the more I realized I wanted to be more than friends. So, one day I kissed her."

"And she didn't kiss you back?"

"No, she did. She kissed me back, and sealed her fate."

"What do you mean?"

"The very next day, I got called to a special training session. Inside the next room were three people I had formed bonds with. I was to kill each of them."

Rena felt weak. "You didn't."

"I had no idea who was in the room. They had no idea what was going to happen. When I walked in, I looked around at the faces, and... she was there."

Rena tried to pull away, but Ketch gripped her shoulder and pulled her back.

"You wanted to hear this. You're going to hear it all."

"Ketch-"

"So, it's Ketch again? No, you're going to listen. I walked straight to her and whispered, 'move and you die.' She didn't move. I pulled my gun and aimed just past her head, pulled the trigger, and she fell to the floor, unharmed. I killed the others. But she made a fatal mistake. She tried to make eye contact with me. I still don't know why. Maybe she was trying to let me know she was all right. Maybe she was scared and not thinking. Or maybe she was just stupid. She had her eyes opened when they came in to check my work, and they killed her. You see, in their eyes, I'd passed the test, even if she was able to dodge my shot, or so they thought."

"You tried to save her."

"Trying doesn't count for anything."

"But you killed the other two?"

"Following orders."

Rena pulled away. "That's sick."

"I learned from a young age to detach myself. It was the only way to survive."

"And if you're ordered to kill me? Will you detach yourself?"

Ketch moved closer to her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and thread his fingers into her hair.

"You're like her. I would protect you as much as I could. It's why I cut off contact. It's why I've taken precautions."

"You're saying that you-"

"I care about you, Rena. I want to keep you safe."

"Then maybe we should call this off."

"That will have to be your decision. You see, I'm also quite selfish. I don't want to give you up."

"So, when you talked in your sleep... 'Move and you die'..."

"I was reliving what happened, except... she was you. The moment I started having more than a physical attraction toward you, I began thinking of her. They're not above putting me through that test again, and your life will be over."

"What if you just refuse?"

Ketch scoffed. "Then my life will be over, and they will kill you anyway, out of spite."

Rena shook her head as Ketch pulled away. He left the room, and Rena followed him after pulling on her robe.

"You really are a killer," she said.

"I've told you from the start, love." He sat on the sofa. "And you knew. You accused me of killing innocents, remember?"

"I meant in the heat of battle, as a means to an end. What you've done is..."

"Cold-blooded murder."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'm okay with having survived. I've seen you in action. You would have done the same in my shoes."

Rena shook her head. "No way."

"Oh, please. Bottom line: every order I was given was a test. If I failed, I died. It's that simple. I survived. I've learned to live with my actions. The question is, can you?"


	8. Chapter 8

Rena paced in front of the sofa. Ketch just sat there watching her.

"You're not leaving," he said.

"I don't know. My head is screaming at me to run out of here."

"Perhaps you should listen."

She stopped pacing. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No."

"Something is keeping me here."

"The amazing sex?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll risk my life for sex."

Ketch shrugged, and Rena paced again.

"The things they put you through... what they made you do... It's awful."

"It's the life."

"No." She sat next to him and took his hand in hers. "It's not. We help people. Even the monsters. A newly turned vamp, for instance. We know a cure. If the victim hasn't fed yet, we can save them. They become human again."

"Isn't it simpler to just get rid of the monster?"

"Simpler, yes. The right thing? No."

Rena looked down at his hand and ran her thumb over his cross tattoo.

"I got that after she died," he said. "After I killed the others in the room without a second thought. I knew then what I am. A killer. It's a reminder that I can never be saved. Salvation is always in sight, and always just out of my grasp."

"I don't believe anyone is beyond saving. Not as long as they're human."

"Am I still human?"

Rena shook her head. "They really did a number on you."

"Doesn't matter. I am what I am, whatever got me here. So... perhaps you should do the smart thing and leave."

"No."

"Rena, I see the wheels turning in your head. You think you can save me, but you're wrong. You see, I don't want to be saved. I have a purpose, and I enjoy carrying it out."

"I understand."

He furrowed his brow. "Do you?"

"Yes, but there's something I'm focusing on."

"And that would be...?"

"That you care about me, and you would protect me even from the Men of Letters if necessary. Did you mean that?"

"I did."

"Then that's a starting point."

Ketch sighed and caressed her face. "Darling, that is purely selfish motivation."

"No, it's not."

"Oh, really? You sound so very sure."

"I am sure."

"And why is that?"

Rena leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "The way you make love to me. It's not selfish. You've said yourself, if all you wanted was sex you could get it elsewhere. Whatever this is between us... it goes deeper than that. It has emotion behind it now, and I can feel that when you make love to me."

"You can't be serious."

"Am I wrong?"

"You can't feel a change in my emotions."

"No?"

"No."

"Think about our first few hook-ups. Think about how it felt when I kissed you."

"All right."

"Now think about last night. Are you telling me you can't feel a change?"

"Are you saying there's been a change?"

"You tell me."

Ketch leaned into her and their lips met. He slipped his hand into her robe and ran his hand along the inside of her thigh until she sighed into his kiss. Then he pulled away.

"I'm tired of pretending you don't affect me," she said. "I'm done trying to pretend that this is casual. It's not. Not anymore. And if you can't feel that-"

"I can."

"I would risk my life for you," she said.

Ketch smiled. "I think you would have done that even when you hated me."

"Because it would have been the right thing to do. Not because I cared." She took his hand in hers. "I care now. Question is, do you care about me enough to do the same? Not just to protect me by keeping the Men of Letters away from me, but to give your life for mine if it came down to it?"

Ketch looked at their joined hands.

"That's not in my nature. It goes against every survival instinct I have."

"You would let them kill me to save yourself?"

"No..."

"Then you would give your life for mine?"

Ketch closed his eyes and shook his head. The two scenarios wouldn't compute.

"It's one or the other, Ketch."

"I can't..."

"One of your people has a gun on me, and you are right next to me. You have no weapon, and you can't reach them in time to stop them from shooting. They have one bullet left, so it's either me or you, and they fire directly at me. What do you do?"

Ketch shook his head and took Rena's face in his hands. For the first time in a long time, tears wet Ketch's eyes, but they didn't fall. He wouldn't allow it.

"You don't understand," he said. "Sacrifice is not in me. Survival had been drilled into me since I was a child. It's a skill I've honed for many years. I would not let you die, but I would find a way to keep myself alive, too."

"It's not an option. One of us has to die."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it's one of the Men of Letter's little tests."

He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes.

"Arthur," she whispered, "what if it weren't me standing there? What if it were some random person? Would you risk your life for them?"

"No."

"There was no hesitation in that answer. But you can't make a decision when it comes to me."

"I wouldn't let you die."

"I believe you."

Ketch took a deep breath. What was once a simple answer was now a complicated decision if Rena was involved.

"You've ruined me," he said.

Before she could say anything, Ketch kissed her. His hands slid down to her throat, but they just rested there. He couldn't bring himself to squeeze as he had done in the past. Not even a little. His instinct with Rena now was to protect, not to harm.

He brushed his thumbs over her pulse points before he pulled her into his lap.

"Arthur?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

He shook his head. "You just forced me to realize that things are different now. I'm different. At least as far as you're concerned." He brushed her hair back from her face. "I haven't cared about anyone, or anything, in a long time. It is quite foreign to me."

"So, what do we do now?"

Ketch sighed. "I don't know. All I know is that we have to keep this from my people. I don't want you hurt."

"So, we have to keep it from Sam and Dean, too."

"Darling, it's best. It will not only protect you, but it will protect them."

"You're right. I know you are, but I hate-"

"I know. I wish I could make this easier on you."

"And what about us? How often will we be able to see each other?"

"That will be a bit of a challenge. Just remember that I have access to that bunker."

"Isn't that risky?"

"It's worth it." Ketch caressed her face. "You ask if I would sacrifice myself for you. I can't answer that, but I can tell you with absolute certainty that I would kill for you. Anything, anyone. Including the people I work for."


	9. Chapter 9

"The Brits have certainly been keeping you, busy," Rena said.

She sat at a library table with Sam.

"Yeah. It's good, I guess."

"You guess?"

"The cases they give us definitely need to be handled, but I can't shake this feeling."

"What feeling?"

Dean walked in with a couple of beers.

"That we're being manipulated," Dean said.

"How so?"

"We're not sure," Sam said.

Rena's text alert when off, and she pulled out her phone.

"You've been popular, too," Dean said. "We ever gonna meet this friend of yours?"

"Probably not."

"Why the big secret?"

"What's so secret? I tell you when I'm going."

"Why don't we go with you on the next one?"

Rena shook her head. "He's... not very trusting."

"But he trusts you. So, he should trust us."

"Dean Winchester, I think you, of all people, should understand trust issues."

Dean pursed his lips and nodded, and the guilt of lying hit Rena like a punch to the gut.

She stood and waved her phone. "I have to go call him."

When she opened the door to her room, Ketch was lying on her bed, propped up on his elbow.

"Hello, darling."

Rena started, and locked the door.

"You're insane."

"Noted. Get over here."

He was wearing the gray suit that Rena loved. She lay next to him and pulled him by his tie into a kiss. She tried to pull him on top of her, but he groaned and pulled away.

"I can't stay."

"Then why did you risk coming here?"

"I wanted to ask you to spend the day with me tomorrow."

"You could have texted me."

"I wanted to do it properly. Face to face."

Rena smiled. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Not a date. Since we can't be seen together, a date would be ill-advised."

"Then what's so special about tomorrow?"

"Well, since this is no longer simply physical, I thought it best to be a bit more personal."

"It's risky to be here."

"I thought the gesture would be... romantic."

"Romantic, huh? I didn't know you had it in you."

"Darling, there's so much you don't know about me."

"I thought you were simple? Eat, sleep, kill, repeat? I think that's what you said."

"Do you believe that?"

"Not for a minute."

"Good. Now..." He placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "I have to go."

"Can't you stay a while?"

"I have an appointment."

"Ah. Can't be late again."

"No."

"Kiss me."

He gave a her quick peck on the lips and moved to get up, but she grabbed his tie.

"Is that a kiss?"

"The only kiss I can give now that won't lead to temptation."

"Kiss me."

"Renaâ€”"

"It's been three weeks. _Kiss_ me."

Ketch laced his fingers through hers and pressed her hand back into the pillow beneath her head. He teased her lips apart and kissed her so deeply that she forgot to breathe until he pulled away.

She ran her fingers over his lips and whispered, "Wow."

Ketch smiled. "I have to go."

"All right," Rena said with a groan.

Ketch stood and pulled a folded paper from his pocket.

"Place and time for tomorrow."

His fingers brushed over her hand when she took the paper. Then he pulled her to her feet.

"You go back to the Winchesters. I'll sneak out."

"Be careful."

"Always."

Rena went back to the library, but found only Dean.

"Where's Sam?"

"Food run. So, what did the friend want?"

"He needs my help on a hunt. Research stuff, mostly. So, you guys won't have to worry about me."

"Right, we have no idea where you're going, what you're hunting, or who you're with, but we shouldn't worry."

"That's right. Because I know what I'm doing."

"I know that."

"Then what is this?"

Dean shook his head. "You've been off."

"Dean... even when I don't know what you're doing, or understand your thinking, I trust that you're doing what you believe is right. I trust that you would never do anything to get me hurt. Can you give me that same trust?"

"You know I trust you. But I've been burned before by people who thought they were doing the right thing."

"I promise you, this is just about me and my friend. If we run across anything that affects you, or Sam, or the greater good... I will tell you. You two are family."

"Funny thing about family," Dean said as he stood, "they worry about you. Just be careful, ok?"

"Always."

Dean walked to one of the shelves and scanned it for a book.

"I have to leave early tomorrow, so I think I'll go rest."

Halfway to her room she dug into her pocket for the paper from Ketch, but it wasn't there. She stopped mid stride and searched every pocket.

"Damn it."

There was only one place it could be, and she hoped Dean hadn't seen it.

She went back into the library. Dean sat skimming through a book. Her note was on the floor by the chair she was sitting in before. Dean looked up as she walked over.

"You need something?"

She bent over and picked up the paper. "I dropped this."

The next morning, Rena had coffee with Sam and left before Dean woke.

The address was a fancy five-star hotel a few hours away from the bunker. She got the key Ketch left for her at the front desk and went right up.

A table sat in the middle of the main room, full of covered dishes and empty plates. The room itself was dark. The blinds were closed, and the only light was from a few well-placed candles. Soft jazz was playing on an unseen stereo.

Ketch wrapped his robe-covered arms around Rena from behind and kissed her neck, and she put her arms over his.

"What's all this?"

"This is me spending time with you, the way you deserve."

"Arthur, you didn't have to do this."

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Just some coffee."

"Excellent."

He held out her chair as she sat, then he uncovered all the food.

"If I remember correctly, you love bacon."

He lifted the lid from a mound of bacon so large there was no way they could eat it all, and she laughed.

"I do love bacon."

"Wonderful." He sat to her left. "Eat up. You'll need your strength."

"Are we hunting today?"

"We're not leaving this room."

Rena smiled.

"You're blushing."

"I am not."

"If you say so, darling."

He dished a hefty portion of bacon onto her plate.

"I wasn't sure what else you liked, so I got a variety."

"Everything looks wonderful."

His gaze held hers for a moment.

"Everything looks delicious," he said.

Rena lowered her eyes with a smile.

"You're 'not' blushing again."

Rena threw a strip of bacon at him. He caught it and bit into it without taking his eyes from her.

They ate in a comfortable silence. His leg brushed against hers under the table. His robe, only loosely tied at the waist, gaped open and exposed his chest.

She was in the middle of a mouthful of eggs when Ketch stood and took her hand. He pulled her to her feet and into his arms, swaying back and forth.

"What are you doing?"

"I love this song. It's so... sensual."

Rena listened. Duke Ellington's 'In a Sentimental Mood'.

"So, you like jazz."

"It's soothing. Sexy."

"Can't argue with that. You know, this is a side of you I never expected."

"What side is that?"

"This... gentle, romanticâ€”"

"I never have cause to let it out. That is, I never did."

Ketch brushed his thumb over her lips, then he kissed her.

"You're my bright spot in this dark and violent world."

Rena's chest tightened. "I thought you enjoy what you do."

"I do. But it's nice to put aside the cold steel of a blade and hold on to something warm. Just for a while."

"Arthur..."

"Yes, love?"

She stared at his chest and ran her finger over it, along the edge of his robe. She grazed over his nipple, and his breath hitched. Pleased with the reaction, Rena pulled the robe aside and flicked the nub with her tongue. Ketch fisted her hair and pulled her head back to kiss her, leaving a trail down her neck.

"Arthur... I'm overdressed."

"Yes, you are."


	10. Chapter 10

Ketch lay sprawled on his back across the king-size bed. Rena lay on top of him, kissing his neck as he rubbed and squeezed everywhere he could reach.

"I've never let any woman have control of me that way before."

"I've never heard such foul words come from such a posh mouth before."

"You earned every one of them."

"Next round, you're in charge."

"Hmmmm... you at my command."

Rena ran her hand over his chest. "Yes, sir."

He groaned. "Goodness knows you never listen to me in the field."

She smiled as she held herself up with her hands on either side of him. "You're not my boss. But you can be... until my next orgasm."

"What will I have you do?" He ran his thumb over her bottom lip, and she pulled it into her mouth. Ketch groaned. "What will I do _to_ you?"

"Anything you want."

Ketch pressed his lips to hers as he rolled them onto their sides.

"Turn over," he said.

She hesitated, but faced away from him. Ketch pulled her rear into his hips, then reached around and palmed her breasts.

"I love holding you this way."

"So, you're just going to hold me?"

"No. I'm going to make you scream my name."

Ketch lifted her leg and eased himself into her warmth from behind. The angle hit just the right spots, and Rena trembled through the long, slow stroke. He kissed her neck and shoulders, and kept his thrusts slow.

"Arthur..."

"That's right, darling."

"Ughh!"

"You are breathtaking."

His hands slid down her back to her hips. He gripped them tight as his thrusts got harder.

Her whole body jolted with each meeting of their hips. She grabbed a pillow and pulled it beneath her to steady herself. It muffled her moans as she buried her face in it.

"Oh, no," Ketch said. He took the pillow and tossed it to the floor. "I want to hear every noise."

His hand slipped around the front of her and between her legs, and she writhed against him. Ketch mouthed at her shoulders and neck. She reached back and sank her fingers into his hair, and he pulled her earlobe between his lips. The combination of everything sent her over the edge.

Ketch rolled her onto her back and kissed across her neck and chest. She sank her hands into his hair and moaned. After her body calmed, Ketch lay at her side and brushed her hair from her face.

"What shall I do to you next?"

"Whatever you want. I trust you completely."

Ketch brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"Do you?"

"Of course."

"You say that like you've always trusted me."

" _Can_ I trust you?"

He traced a finger around her mouth.

"You can."

Rena wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not long ago you told me I shouldn't trust you, and I didn't. Now... call me crazy, but I trust you with my life."

Ketch stared at her. He opened his mouth a couple of times only to close it again. He looked away for a moment, swallowed hard, then looked back into her eyes.

"I _would_ give my life. For you."

Rena smiled. "I know."

"You know?"

"Even when you didn't think you could... I knew you would."

He brushed his nose along hers.

"You're so clever. Perhaps we should test the limits of your trust."

She narrowed her eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I have a few silk ties that would be very soft against your skin."

"You want to tie me up?" Her eyes widened.

He nuzzled her neck and raked his teeth over her skin before soothing it with his tongue.

"Show me how much you trust me," he whispered.

Her breath hitched. "Ok."

* * *

Ketch kissed her neck as he loosened the tie from her wrists.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

She hummed and stretched beneath him. Her fingers thread through his hair.

"Say it again."

"Say what?" He grinned.

"You know what."

Ketch tugged her lower lip between his teeth.

"You're mine," he whispered.

Rena moaned. Ketch rubbed the silk tie against her cheek, and she leaned into it.

"You were completely at my mercy. Were you nervous?"

"Maybe a little, at first."

"Yet you let me have full control."

"I told you... I trust you."

They spent the entire day in each other's arms, making love and talking. When it was time for Rena to leave, she clung to Ketch at the door. He caressed her face and kissed her.

"I'll see you in a week, darling. I'll text you."

Rena drove back to the bunker in a haze. The realization of her feelings hit her like a freight train, and she fought back tears. She was in love with Ketch. She hadn't thought this through. There was no real future with him when they had to keep their relationship a secret. She took a longer route, trying to clear her head before she saw the guys.

* * *

She let the heavy door slam behind her and she tried to get to her room without being seen, but Sam was in the library.

"How'd the, uh, research go?"

"Fine," she said.

"You guys find what you were looking for?"

She sighed. "More than."

Sam pushed out the chair opposite him with his foot, and Rena sat.

"Look, Rena, I get it. You don't owe us any kind of explanation."

"You're right. I don't."

"But you've got Dean pretty worried. I'm even getting there myself. You've been acting really secretive and disappearing, sometimes for days, with someone whose name you won't even give us. You've gotta see how that looks."

Rena ran her hand over her face.

"Ok. Look, it's-- I've been seeing someone, ok?"

"Seeing, like--"

"Romantically. Yes. It's complicated, at best, and we just don't want it known. All right?"

"Well," Dean said as he came into the room, "that's funny, because I found that note you dropped yesterday. That was a really nice hotel."

"Dean, you followed her?"

"Oh yeah, and you'll never guess who came out of the building."

"Dean, please," Rena tried to stop him.

"Who?"

"Arthur Ketch."

"Ketch? Are you kidding me?"

"Guys, please. His people can't find out."

"Rena," Sam said, "why did you keep it from us?"

"Seriously, Sam? Do you see the hatred on Dean's face right now?"

"You've been lying to us," Dean said.

"I haven't lied. I just-- look, I'm entitled to privacy."

"This isn't about privacy. This is about you cozying up to that British scumbag."

"You don't know him, Dean."

"Oh, and you think you do?"

"Yes, I do."

"You know what he wants you to know. Probably all lies."

Rena shook her head and pushed past Dean.

"Where you going?"

"I'm done discussing this with you. You have no idea what you're taking about. It's none of your business, anyway."

Rena flopped onto her bed and pulled out her phone. She stared at his name on her contact list, her thumb hovering over it a moment before she pressed it to send him a text.

_Call me_

Her phone rang half an hour later.

"Miss me, darling?"

"I do, actually. I just needed to hear your voice."

"Something's wrong."

"Dean found out."

Ketch let out a breath. "Damn."

"He's pissed."

"Yes, well, at least he won't hurt you. It's absolutely imperative that it doesn't get back to my people. I'll come by tomorrow and we'll have a sit down."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Dean may not hurt me, but killing you is a different story."

"But you wouldn't let him, would you?" His voice held a smile.

"Of course not."

"It will be fine, love. I'll explain the situation, and the importance of our secrecy. When they realize it's for your protection they'll be on board. Tell them I'll be there tomorrow. Let them prepare. They can even chain me if they like."

"You still have those silk ties?"

Ketch groaned. "While I like where this conversation is headed, I have to go. They're expecting me in ten minutes and I need to walk off the enormous hard-on I got just from hearing your voice and thinking about where your mouth was earlier."

Rena chuckled. "See you tomorrow."


End file.
